Our Farewell
by SeleneaD
Summary: This is a prequel to ‘A Haunting Past’. It helps a lot if you know about the family I created for Vin in that story. It’s a song fic. Short. Kind of sad. I heard the song while i was writing 'A Haunting Past' and it distracted me enough to write th


TITLE: Our Farewell (songfic)

AUTHOR: Selene

FEEDBACK: Yes Please: 

RATING:...

SPOILERS: I don't think so. Maybe a few little ones for one of my other stories "A Haunting Past"

WARNINGS deals with death of children. It helps if you know about the family I created for Vin in A Haunting Past. This is about them. Its just Vin in this story, none of the other guys.

DISCLAIMER: All rights to the Magnificent Seven characters belong

to MGM and Trilogy. No profit is being made from this story, it's for fun

only.

SONG: "OUR FAREWELL" BY 'WITHIN TEMPTATION' FROM THE ALBUM "MOTHER EARTH"

"_In my hands a legacy of memories"_

Vin was standing in the house he had build for him and his wife to live and grow old in. He had mostly build with his own two hands. Sometimes he thought it was a good thing he had been in many forester homes. Like in this case. One of his forester fathers had his own building company and had expected him to help out with the company. Years later he had been able to use what he learned then to build himself the first home he remembered. The remaining costs of the things he couldn't do, like pluming and electrics, were easily covert by the money he had saved from his bounty hunting days. So now the home was completely his. The only thing touchable thing that had remained of his family.

He always came here once a year. To remember, to honor his family. To strengthen his resolve to catch the animal who killed his family. To make sure he still remembered the good time he and his family had, and not just the pain he suffered when he lost them.

"_I can hear you say my name."_

"_I can almost see you're smile, feel the warmth of your embrace."_

Vin really felt that he had to relive the good times. So he closed his eyes and let the memories wash over him.

His girls running towards him on wobbly legs when he came home from work yelling "daddy, daddy". The sound of their excided voices still seemed to bounce of the walls.

Vin could still feel the impact when they'd run into him to hug him. Even though he was prepared, it had still almost knocked him of his feet every time.

He could see their expecting eyes when they showed him what they did that day so clearly. Their wide smiles when he praised them.

He remembered Mac softly saying "Vin" before she kissed him. He remembered the mint smell of her hair when he hugged her. He remembered how she tasted, how she felt when he held her. It had felt like her body was made to fit his. He remembered the both of them laughing at the girls when they were trying to stand for the first time and fell right back on there butts.

He remembered Mac waking up groaning when their daughters had been jumping up and down their parents bed.

The memories were almost to overwhelming.

"_But there is nothing but silence now." _

The house was so quite now. No music. Mac had loved music, so there was always music in the house. She was always singing and dancing. She was always moving. She pulled him into a dance at least once every day. She had such a beautiful voice. He had loved to hear her sing. But he would never hear it again. Nor did he get to hear laughter coming from his girls. No laughter from Mac. Mac was always laughing. She could find something funny in a rock.

"_Is this our farewell?"_

'Is this where I say goodbye, Mac? Where I let you go and move on with my life? I don't think I can do that. Life is so empty without you, Mac.'

He could feel her so strongly now. He could almost hear her sing that song she made up and sang to him or the girls whenever they where sad:

"_Sweet darling, you worry to much._

_Sweet child, see the sadness in your eyes._

_You are not alone in life,_

_Although you might think that you are."_

His tears where flowing freely now as he was standing in the bedroom of his girls. Nothing had changed here. Nothing except that everything was now covered with dust and spider webs. As a sign of this that were no more.

"_Never thought this day would come so soon."_

They had so little time together and the girls were so young. They should've grown up. They should've gone to school, make friends. Fight with each other, defend each other. They should've driven him and Mac crazy asking for a cat or dog. Made the lives of him and Mac miserable when they hit puberty. He should have had a change to scare the shit out of their boyfriends. He should've give them away at their wedding. Him and Mac should have had calls from happy son in laws to announce grandchildren.

But that wasn't to be now.

"_We had no change to say goodbye"_

So quickly they where taken from him. In the morning they were there and in the evening there was nothing but emptiness. He could never again say how proud he was to his girls. Or how much he loved Mac. How much better, brighter she made his live. Just by being herself.

"_How can the world just carry on?"_

He didn't want to go outside. He didn't want to see people laughing. He didn't want to see couples holding hands, kissing. Didn't want to feel the sun on his face. Didn't want to see time go by when his world had frozen when he lost his family.

"_I feel so lost when you're not at my side."_

'What do I do without you, Mac? Where do I go? Who do I talk to, if not you? Who do I tell about work? Who do I tell the beautiful things I've seen? Who do I tell about my doubts? How do I go on without you? '

Vin stumbled on to the bedroom he and Mac had shared.

The bed was still made. He had hardly been here since that day he came home in chaos. He had cleaned up the house and moved out as soon as he could. He could never bring himself to sell it though. It was still his home. It had been Mac's home. It had been the only home their daughters had ever known.

'Why couldn't you stay, Mac? No, that is not a fair a question to ask, is it, my love? You never wanted to leave did you?'

"_But there is nothing but silence now."_

'But you can't answer me, can you Mac? You're not here anymore. No-one can answer me.

I have to believe you went to a better place, you and the girls. I have to. It's the only thing that keeps me going.'

Vin sank down on the bed and closed his eyes. He thought he heard Mac sing her song again. But this time the words were different:

"_So sorry your world is tumbling down,_

_I will watch you trough these nights._

_Rest your head and go to sleep._

_Because my love, this is not our farewell._

_This is not our farewell."_

And Vin slept.

Our Farewell by Within Temptation. From the album Mother Earth.

In my hands a legacy of memories

I can hear you say my name.

I can almost see your smile

Feel the warmth of your embrace.

But there is nothing but silence now,

Around the one I loved.

Is this our farewell?

Sweet darling you worry to much

My child, see the sadness in your eyes.

You are not alone in life.

Although you might think, that you are.

Never thought this day would come so soon,

We had no change to say goodbye.

How can the world just carry on.

I feel so lost when your not at my side.

But there is nothing but silence now,

Around the one I loved.

Is this our farewell?

So sorry you're world is tumbling down,

I will watch you trough these nights.

Rest your head and go to sleep

Because my child, this is not out farewell

This is not out farewell.


End file.
